Star Wars vs Kingdom Hearts
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: What would happen if the Star Wars characters fought the Kingdom Hearts ones. Read and Review Please!
1. Xemnas vs Palpatine

Coruscaunt-Dusk-Palpatine's Office

A hooded man walks into the entrance. Two red guards flanking him attempted to attack him, but instead resulted in a slam against the wall like Yoda did before. The Emperor sensed this was a dark presence, but Lord Vader was in a mechanical suit. So this man must not be his apprentice as his cloak sported zippers and chains.

"Who're you to walk in my presence and put my guards down?"

"I am Xemnas, the future master of Kingdom Hearts and the universe."

"I'd say you'd come to the wrong place then, as this isn't Kingdom Hearts."

"No, it isn't. But I must destroy the darkest being in order to gain control over the hearts of this world."

"Assassination then."

"Nothing political. Something spiritual."

Two crimson blades in a flash of light are ignited at the Xemnas's sleeves. He gets in a crouching stance with the weapons in an x formation. The Emperor then chooses a solution from the Force.

"I would assume you are unaware to the Dark Side's power."

An arc of lightning only hit the wall as Xemnas dodged the power in a roll. The Emperor extended his wave, but only let Xemnas leap into the air behind him. And just in time, his arc ceased and he jumped out of a beheading Xemnas was attempting.

"This contest cannot be decided by power, but by skill then. I accept."

Xemnas attempted another move with a lunge. But the blow was avoided by another swing as the Emperor drew his weapon. In another attack Xemnas swung for his right arm, but Palpatine guarded his shoulder with a higher cut. In a furious duel, the two finally unleashed their fury. Darkness taking on darkness. Three sabers having the battle of the two powers. Like the Cold War, two potent powers in one world collided in an epic struggle for supremacy. Two powerful beings fighting to the death. The grand prize of this match was your life and eternal rule of this world until a more powerful force overthrew you. Swinging red rods turned into constantly moving fans of crimson light in clashes and blows. Only the most supreme power was going to win, but in the climax it seemed both were even matches. Then they took their fight out to the streets.

In a powerful push, aided by the Force, Palpatine pushed Xemnas out the window that was repaired not too long ago. In a burst of pride and anger, he checked to see if Xemnas was dead. But whenever he saw him on the docking bay, he found out. Xemnas cut up and bruised still maintained his power, maybe even gaining more. Storm Troopers saw, but understood not to interfere. Xemnas wouldn't allow witnesses, so he withdrew from the battle and summoned some Nobodies and the troopers were alert.

"So, summoning pets are you?"

"I thought your friends would need playmates."

"Two can play at that game. Commander, summon a battalion. I sense this man has more on the way."

"Yes sir!"

"Now, back to our contest. We could simply allow my rule to come while you flee to another universe."

"Actually I've lived this too long for the Sith to fail at a powerful rule!"

"Then meet your death!"

Xemnas then summoned lightning from his claws of hatred. Palpatine was impressed, but not impressed enough to force lightning against his. Now he knew he couldn't hold, neither could Xemnas as they flew back from eachother's power. Palpatine used the Force to summon Xemnas's pair of lightsabers as he slashed them in tiny pieces of metal.

"It is finished then. I've brought peace and order to the Empire. All I need to bring is justice. You're guilty of assassination attempt. How do you plea?"  
"I wish to live, so you will die!"

Xemnas made a try to strangle the being, but his arms were slashed in a painful sting. He was on his knees, bloody, battered and armless. He looked up to his victor. Now he saw the true face of darkness. A pale face that was beyond the ordinary. Vains were exposed like wires from an early C-3P0 model, skin was wrinkled like a raisin and was twisted like the sould of Anakin Skywalker. His eyes were yellow with hatred and his eyelids red like strawberries. That sinister grin he made said to Xemnas this was not only the face of the devil, this was the face death. Not just that. This was darkness itself. It wasn't just darkness in soul and heart, the mask of this darkness shown that he was darkness. Many changes were made because of darkness. Xemnas was a fool to challenge the heart of darkness. He was now mere midday Tatooine shade compared to the opponent he chose.

"So death is your answer. Then so be it!"

In a slash by the blade of the Emperor, a thud was heard and a head rolled toward the edge. This was the final ending of Xemnas and his attempts for power. Darkness kept it's throne and it was victorious.

"A fool wishes to gain darkness and yet he cannot even control it. He is a pitiful excuse and was served the right justice."

_R and R_


	2. Vader vs Sephiroth

Hallow Bastion-Morning

Darth Vader explored the wreckage his troops had caused. Why is it that all this must be destroyed because of mere rebels? He didn't care though, he found his way through some canyons and then to a cliff. He found a man standing at a cliff. He resembled a one winged angel with long, silver hair and a long sword.

"Freeze rebel! Why're you here? Are you fleeing?"

"No! I have no loyalties and you can die!"

"You've already lost! I've heard of you Sephiroth and seek to end your destructive reign!"

"I shall end your's first my Lord."

Sephiroth and Vader setted defensive stances and they mimicked eachother's moves. Every strike, every blow was all a mirror image. Both pulled back, then Vader pushed Sephiroth toward the cliff, but he teleported himself behind striking Vader. But after Vader recovered he sent Sephiroth a blow that he would never forget. That resulted him slamming into the crystal wall, making a dent. Bruised and bleed, Sephiroth was ready for vengeance and attacked Vader with a kick in the face and as Sephiroth was going to strike down on Vader, he kicked Sephiroth over him. Vader recovered in a roll and turned just in time to block Sephiroth's sword.

Then Sephiroth was to play no more games. He teleported himself up and summmoned a spell that Vader had to jump from the cliff to avoid. He landed on an airspeeder that rebels piloted. He jumped from that and was aided by the Force to land himself down toward the battlefield. Sephiroth was there to greet him with more strikes attempting to murder the machine. Then Vader grabbed Sephiroth's neck and held him there. For a good, long time.

"I've had enough! It is time to finish this!"

He was turning pale. He attempted to grab the Sith Lord's grip, but was all too much and died in suffocation from a Sith Lord's grip. He dropped his lifeless corpse down to the ground. Vader looked down, then looked to the Empire crushing the Rebels. They were winning as he victored over the dark angel. Sad, he could've been a worthy apprentice. Oh well.

"All too easy."

_R and R_


	3. Saix vs Dooku

The World that Never Was-Saix's quarters(whereever you fight him at.)

There Saix stood, looking upon the heart shaped moon. It was still glowing bright like hidden treasure in pirate story books. It's value matched beyond that. Not everyone was aware of this, but there were two kinds of people who know of Kingdom Hearts. The onces who mattered and the ones to be destroyed by it's power. He assumed himself to be the ones who mattered. Of course he was, Xemnas trusted him with most of his tasks. The most important and difficult tasks were laid upon him, and he would be a guest of honor to be by Xemnas's side as his master completes the circle and gets his power. His master will be the master of not only this Organization, but the universe as well. They would all finally be whole and they would know what it is to have a heart. Everyone else would bow before him as he is the one that successfully taken control, harnessed the power of Kingdom Hearts. It was all working well, using the Key Bearer's purpose against him and using advantages against everyone. It was all a game, not a contest that the lower class see it. As long as those villains wreak havoc with the Heartless, more hearts would be absorbed as the Key Bearer does his duty.

Then there was a new organization that opposed them. They were a threat as the superiors among them have the darkest of power. Not even Xemnas could overthrow the Superior being, but now Saix being in charge, he would prove any threat nothing compared to his power. The organization that opposed the purpose of his was the Galactic Empire. There was not only darkness in the superiors, but also darkness among the fighting forces. They were filled with darkness, most are still clones that're like the nobodies: no emotion, anger, hatred, depression, they just did their duty. But in the methods which they complete it in are filled with these descriptions. Some were human which were even worse as these humans were filled with these emotions. They had a strong hatred for those who opposed their cause and no fear in which they fight. But no matter what powerful, dark armies they had, once he acquired Kingdom Hearts, no one would stand a chance.

There were footsteps heard. He turned and saw a face he assumed he wouldn't see. Count Dooku?

"Thought you were dead by Skywalker."

"But the Force blesses me with reencarnation, now I am like you."

"A nobody. Hollow in soul and have no heart."

"Yes, Lord Tyranus was my dark self. He may've been a powerful being, but compared to those around him, he was a mere rat among the powerhouses of Skywalker or shall I say Vader?"

"Yes, but you still remain a threat to the Organization. I cannot afford any more witnesses!"

"Then so be it fool. You've turned on a worthy member."

Dooku ignited his crimson blade and saluted Saix as he summoned his weapon. Saix swung, but Dooku bent backward and aimed for his neck, but his age crippled him from a fast stike. Saix blocked the blow, still powerful from the Force. Dooku and Saix backed off and Saix attempted a lower cut, but Dooku dodged the might of his weapon. Now it was truly the time to summon the Force.

"You will find this to be a mistake, Saix."

Dooku twirled his blade everywhere, basically making a red globe around him. Saix knew not where to strike, but he could see the ball of red plasma, roll toward him and he could only dodge the lightning fast speed of Dooku's blade. The ball rolled as if it were stuck in a pinball game. It bounced on every wall and corner, leaving scorch marks.

"Why must he leave a mess?"

Saix then gets angry, not at the mess, but when he got scarred. After he made his comment, he dodged the ball just in time and it ceased. Saix was angry now, the saber had severed his shoulder and it left a huge scorch mark in his left shoulder. His burning fiery was hotter than the mark and anger was all he felt. The pain of the wound had left his mind like a bruise would leave a fighter's. His eyes turned red as did he glow golden. It was the demonic version of a super sayan. His weapon grew to a ridiculously large size and he lifted into the air. Dooku was shocked and frightened. That was a mistake he did. The weapon bombarded on the ground, knocking him to it. A sharp pain was felt in his leg, then his neck, ribs and arms. He was crippled and bloody now. Perhaps he should've just finished him. But it was too late and Saix stood above him laughing and kicked his ribs to make sure of his death.

"Do not anger me fool. I do not take attacks like these too kindly, you can inform your master of that too!"

After that, Dooku had breathed his last breath, listened his last listening and saw his last vision. There was no more, Count Dooku. First Tyranus, Dooku and now his nobody, deteriated from life. The very rock that was Dooku, eroded into sediments to move on into the stream of the afterlife. Now his soul was finally on it's way as Saix was on to the medical center.

_R and R_


	4. ObiWan vs Sora and Anakin vs Riku

Cato Nemoidia-Docking Bays-Port Profit

Obi-Wan was easily slicing down these droids. Not one-by-one, but hundreds and hundreds all in a wave of a blade, avoiding clumsy and random fire from machines. Machines are meant to do certain things. They could cook, clean, build and fix, but when it came to combat: there was major fatigue even a class of younglings could destroy a droid army, without the droidekas. The only reason the droids remain is the vehicles. Squadrons, navies and brigades, mechanized and know what they're doing. A lightsaber can't stand against the speed of a Hailfire droid or the bulk of an ATT. The Clone Army is for that, and to win this war. These machines were all flawed with only straight and bold moves while even clones can outwit the droids with creative minds and good judgement.

While Obi-Wan utilized the guidance of the Force to take down mere droids, the droids were too distracted to fight him for an odd reason. Clones? Apparently not, because black figures with antennas and shorter ones that resembled womp rats preyed upon the droids. Their agility and speed was superior to the mind of a droid, but to the body of a Jedi: they were like the droids. A blue bar of plasma beheaded one, making it deteriate. Others got impaled, sliced, cut, stabbed, decapitated, slaughtered and just slain. These things stood no chance, but he had to admit that they were more of a challenge than droids. Droids stand all bulky and tall and remain in position and slowly move away. These dark things on the other hand, moved around and were almost unpredictable. But by the Force, he was conquering darkness as a the Chosen One would do one day. Then his lightsaber hit an iron rod. He looked to the end for a key-edge and the other to be the holder. It was a spiky haired boy wearing black pants and shirt. That's all he saw as the boy stroke again. This time with an upper cut, but Obi-Wan's blocking skills avoided that attack. These two were battling it to the death. The blade somehow managed to contact with this weapon as if it were a regular lightsaber. How, it must contain special energy to resist the power of a lightsaber as he sensed it. Again he attacked going for his legs and Obi-Wan jumped over the boy, shoving him to the ground with the Force. The key weapon was taken by a powerful force that was the Force. Obi-Wan kept a firm grip with his boot.

"Look. I mean no intention to harm one if I'm not to, as an adversary that respects you with such dignity, I'd suggest you'd accept this mercy."

But in a flash of light, the key appeared in his hand and he attacked again trying to overpower the strength not of Kenobi himself, but of the Force. It seemed he was pretty strong.

"You can't fool me. I know you're bringing the Heartless to this world."

"I beg your pardon."

Obi-Wan was distracted and knocked to the ground and blocked just in time before the boy successfully cut Obi-Wan's face open. Now what was he talking about?

"You can't fool me! I know you're the one!"

"How can you know I've done something if I have no idea nor concept of what you're accusing me of?"

"The Heartless. They're gone now because you've ordered them to, right?"

Obi-Wan pushed the lad in his distraction. He was tumbling down a steps. When the boy looked up.

"If it's those dark figures you talk of, I don't even know what or who they are. So..."

Obi-Wan slashed a neo-shadow before it tackled him down. More heartless appeared, wrecking a mess among the Clones and Droids. It was a three way fight. Heartless, Clones and Droids and it seemed the Clones were survivors while the Droids were not so fortunate. Some would get killed and most would be smart and fight their way to safety. Obi-Wan was slashing at the things and not focusing a hint of attention on their former mechanized foes. Now it was the dark beings they were after. He found himself fighting with the boy back to back without conflict. These 'Heartless' were tough upon the might of the Grand Army, but they did last more than the Droids and with Obi-Wan and this boy.

"By the way, I'm Sora."

"Well, introduction early is better than none at all, right? I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Well nice to meet one who can fight off these things with ease."

"Thanks. Nice to meet someone that I almost beat!"

"Please, if it was in my training I'd kill you before you begun."

Now this reminded him of his apprentice, now where was Anakin? His question was answered as he saw his apprentice engaging a silver haired boy. Clash and blows they would exchange at the top of support beams of a construction site. Flips and jumps and all over the structure frames. It was dueling in a jungle gym. Then as the boy and Anakin tested eachother's strength, Anakin turned and gave a side blow, but the boy uppercutted the blade and Anakin lost grip. His lightsaber was lost, oh my! Anakin used the Force to push the boy, but he caught grip of a protruding beam. Anakin pursued his flying lightsaber as Riku would not give up his pursuit of Obi-Wan's apprentice. The lightsaber rolled to the tip of Obi-Wan's boot and he caught grip with it. Anakin saw and looked up to his master and hands and knees, chuckling embarassed.

"Hey master. What're you doing here?"

"Anakin, haven't you not learnt this lesson. Whenever you fight, you musn't learn to control the blade, but must learn to become the blade."  
"I know!"  
"Then what is your lightsaber doing under my boot while you're not."  
"It was a mistake."

"Indeed."

"Sora? What're you doing here?"

"Riku, I think we haven't found them."

"What! Where could he be?"

"Who may I ask?"

Sora looked over to Obi-Wan and was so rude not to introduce Riku.

"Oh...um. We're looking for the master of the Heartless."

"So, they're under someone's control."

"Yeah. Well this is Riku that thought your friend was the master."

"And this is my former padawan, the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you in that mess.", Anakin chuckled over to Riku.

"Well, it wasn't like they weren't stopping me from embarassing you."

"Well me losing my weapon didn't stop me from getting you off my tail."

"We gotta go.", Sora said. "Sorry to leave you so soon."

"We've got a job to do as you do. May the Force be with you friend."

And they were off to somewhere leaving the world.

"Master? Do you think we'll see them again?"

"The Force tells me another day."

"I sense a trap master."

"What would you suggest?"

"That we'd spring the trap."

_R n R_


	5. General Grievous vs Hades

Olympus-Underworld-Hades Throne

Pete looked upon the battle between his Heartless forces, Hades's army of the dead and these things people call droids. Now before, these things were just animate practice dummies and now under the leadership of some grey men with staffs, the Heartless and the dead spirits were having difficulties with the Droid Army.

"If my place is a wreck after this, if I live through it, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now c'mon Hades, you gotta admit that we're doing pretty well off with your army."

Hades went to the window to observe the repelling of the Heartless and Armies of the Dead. He was getting angrier with Pete's stupendous statement. What idiot would say they're doing well off?

"Well off? Oh I'll show you well off. I'M GOING TO DEAL WITH THEM MYSELF IF THEY CAN'T DIE BY THEIR HANDS! As for you, you deal with their general."

"Y-y-y-you don't mean?"

"Is there a problem? You brought us into this and you're GETTING US OUT!"

"But Hades, even a fighter like myself is well..."

"Scared. I'd suggest you'd suck it up, because my place isn't going to be invaded by an army of rust buckets!"

So Hades flew from the window with his godly power to unleash his wrath upon the Heartless while Pete teleported himself to the Underworld's gates. There was a force of droids gathered around the disk that lead to several entries of the Underworld. All bridges were fought for and he finally saw this feared enemy. A mere skeletal figure, draped in a blue cape. He was giving orders to the droids in anger.

"Bring out the STAP squads and tell them to help the assassins pick out these forces. I cannot afford defeat, the fate of the Confederacy relies on this!"

This was it? A short, robotic skeleton who gave orders and was no taller than that goof he was once neighbors with. This would indeed be easy! Ha! What he'd have to fear, a puny bag of bones? That's rich. The figure turned to Pete.

"Aaaaahhh! General Pete. You are certainly brave, but also stupid."

He cackles with his obnoxious, rasping, mechanical voice. Disgusting, now he really couldn't wait to end his life.

"Kill him!"

Two of the Mangaguards approach Pete with their staffs, now this was sad. Why use minions when you could fight yourself? He was in no mood to deal with them. He slammed his fists on the ground almost knocking the droids down. But magnetic feet assisted them to their feet. Before one could attack, Pete knocked one in the chest with his iron gauntlet, killing it. The other twirled it's weapon. Pete backed up and threw a wave of detonators that blasted the droid in shards of metal. The droids aimed their weapons. This asn't good, but fortunate for Pete...

"Hault! I shall deal with this bumbling general myself."

"Ha! What bag of bones like..."

But before he finished his sentence, Grievous stood tall for his cape to reveal a large metallic body, yes it all looked like a skeleton, but iron and metal was all that was there. His hunched back stance decieved Pete. His cape was on the ground and now Pete knew what people talked about. Grievous's two arms divided into four, grabbing four silver cylinders that ignited blue and green bars of light. He was in a crouched stance with his swords in front.

"I give you the honor Pete, of meeting a quick and painful onslaught. Attack if you desire to do so, but it will be futile."

"Uh-oh. Um, look pal I just came to tell you that we want a peaceful solution."

"I'll remember that when I engrave it upon your tombstone."

In fans of light, Grievous formed a wall that scorched the stone floor. Pete was almost to the edge and there was no point in fighting.

"Forget this I'm outta here."

But before Pete could run, Hades had flamed Pete and hurled him into the deep, mysterious waters of the underworld.

"Now that that loser is gone, it's you and me baby."  
"Hmmm? I wouldn't think you to be anymore of a challenge than a mere Padawan."

"Well, I dunno what that's supposed to mean, but I know one thing. You're going down. No one ruins my place and gets away with it, accept for me!"

"Then a fight to the death it is!"

Grirvous attempted to strike Hades, but with a sword of his own, it was blocked. The sword Hades carried was a rod of blue flames colliding with two of his. Than two more arms stroke from left and right, but in a poof of smoke, he was behind him. Two arms were sliced with the hot rod. Grievous was angry and created a fury of ligtsabers striking from every corner, direction and space. No matter where Hades looked, a lightsaber was there and Hades ended up teleporting above all the chaos.

"Whoa! I gotta admit, for a bucket of bolts, you do pretty well! Now it's my turn. Prepare for the Ring...of FIRE!"

Flames reduced the surrounding droids into molten metal and the circle only grew smaller forcing Grievous to grip the cieling with his talons so he could engage Hades. This was an awkward fight. Grievous was fighting upside down while Hades was right-side up dueling eachother like it was a normal bout.

"God or not, you must realize that you are doomed."

"I really don't think so pow."

In a burst of flames, Grievous was knocked to the now stone ground. He was on fire, shaking and struggling to get up, Hades stood right there laughing.

"Well your pretty pathetic compared to these others!"

Grievous had it now! He was now not in the mood for a comeback, but instead leaped and grabbed Hades and slammed him to the ground, delivering punches to the face and blows to the jaw. Hades looked in Grievous's eyes, though he was on fire, his predatory eyes with thin pupils and wide yellow iris's sported anger and hatred.

"Now you will die!"

Grievous grabbed his nearby lightsaber and impaled Hades along with cutting him open. There stood the gored body of a god. This proved Grievous powerful above this god. This was Hades, Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld and he was slain by a Supreme Commander, General Grievous. A General, now not just a general, a leader who triumphed above the forces of the dead. He was more powerful than those had forseen him to be, but as Grievous was proud he died from the flames his opponent left him. In in explosion of his organic life support, he was dead along with his gored victim, leaving the droids, Heartless and spirits at conflict. The droids were winning, therefore declaring Grievous, the victor.

_R n R_


	6. Axel vs Darth Maul

Illum-Midday

Axel was huddled in a large cave with many crystals. It was a simple mission, gather some crystals and meet the Superior at the point where he teleported. But he couldn't just teleport in a blizzard. He had to admit the place was frightening him with the markings and the stories they told. The part he was concentrating on involved demons and spirits of the past. He heard laughing all the sudden and rambling. It was unlike anything he heard. He summoned his chakrams and went deeper. He saw a hooded man that did the rambling.

"Soon all light will fade and everlasting darkness will engulf the universe. We will have our revenge upon the Jedi, especially the Padawan, Obi-Wan."

"Who're you?"

The hooded figure snapped his head back and yellow eyes glared at the man. To add to this fightening image, he removed his hood to reveal a black and red tatooed face He grew long horns and he removed the cloak to reveal a tight, leather robe. He pulled out a long cylinder and donned two red rods. He leaped from where he was and attempted a leg cut. But Axel was quick and jumped from the attack and launched his flaming chakrams. One had hit Maul in the face and he was angry. He used to Force to yank Axel from his position, only for a chakram to block his attacks. His other chakram was lying somewhere. There he found it, stuck in the wall. Maul was making walls of red plasma attempting to kill Axel. The Sith knocked the weapon out of his hand and attempted a strike. Axel grabbed onto what Maul didn't grip on his lightsaber.

"Release my weapon fool!"

"Axel doesn't fight fair, got it memorized?"

Maul tried to swing, but Axel countered trying to use his weapon against him. Axel flipped over, attempting to grasp the Sith's weapon, but all he did was get pushed into an ice wall, leaving a dent. Maul threw his saber at Axel. As soon as he awaken, he jumped just in time to avoid the weapon. But, bars of plasma should be the last thing he should worry about as the impact of Axel collision caused a rain of icicles. He sprinted only to run into his opponent.

"Oh crap!"

A bar of plasma cut Axel's stomach. Now this wasn't the mood to put him in.

"So, you'd like to kill me huh?"

"You are weak compared to the Dark Side."

"Oh let me show you my dark side."

A pillar of flames risen Maul from the ground and a ring of fire surrounded Maul. It closed in on him and a ball of flames slammed him into the ice ground, causing a slight stur in the cold surface. Maul, was too weak, too burnt to move. Axel was angry and his eyes were glowing yellow, flames surrounded the flaming figure. He'd look worse than Maul, his marks below him turned red. He risen an open hand to the Sith Lord.

"Tell Satan I'm coming."

A burst of flames emitted from Axel's palm and scorched the man to burning flesh and cloth. Screams from the former Sith was muffled out by the crackle of fire. Maul was nothing compared to Axel's flaming fury.

"Don't piss me off you freaken horned clown!"

_R and R_


	7. Vader vs Sephiroth II

Hallow Bastion

_Hallow Bastion was once again liberated by the Rebellion, but it was lead by an unlikely hero. Lord Vader heard this and went back to Hallow Bastion to see why he sensed such power over in Hallow Bastion._

Imperial Star Destroyers blasted down outgoing Gummi Transports that attempted escape. Other than that, it was relatively quiet space. A white Lambda class shuttle came out one of the Star Destroyer's docks. It came to planet's surface to see laser blasts blasting away rock and castle parts. Imperial bases were in mere ruins. AT-ATs were at the plain escorted by Stormtroopers and AT-STs. The assault was lead by a newly promoted leader, Colonel Maxmilliam Veers. He blasted the castle gates to shards of rock and pieces of shrapnel. Imperial troops stormed the premesis, clearing a hangar in the process. The shuttle landed at the hangar with a tall, broad figure deporting. Hissess of the monster's breathing followed along with retreat from certain rebels. An officer came to greet Vader.

"Lord Vader, we have cleared the South Gates and South Cities. We are in the process of retaking the city in a swift strike."

"If I was truely to be concerned, I'd take command. I came here for my own purposes. Be wise and stay out of my way Commander Shrap."

The man's throat was released whenever Vader proceeded on his personal mission. Vader entered a hallway with Rebels hiding behind a barracade, holding off the Storm simply Force pushed the barricades apart, injuring many rebels. One of them had the nerve to shoot at Vader. That soldier was gripped and twirled into the stone walls to be crushed. Vader continued his way into a dangerous crossroad with much crossfire by Imperials and Rebels. Vader noticed that some of the building the Rebels had established fighting stations are vunerable. Some were wooden or weak stone. Vader smashed them with a punch of the Force. The buildings exploded and smoldered into debris. The roads were cutoff by the debris. That wouldn't stop this machine of destruction from breaching the obstructure of debris. Dark clouds of particles flooded the streets. A dark figure erected from the fading smoke. Rebels attempted to assassinate the Sith Lord as the machine of destruction made weak buildings and infrastructure topple on the rebels. A large mass of marble and stone from the castle wall crushed a firing squad.

The Sith Lord finally reached the Hallow Bastion palace where the Rebel strong hold was. AT-STs fired at the gates as Tie Squadrons bombarded the building. The AT-STs blew apart the doors letting Storm Troopers deploy into the narrow corridors. Vader would not take this way and used the Force to let him jump to the Palace Top floors. Rebels, surprised, shot at Vader. Finally, Vader drew his saber and deflected Rebel fire at ammuntion barrels and used explosive crates to his advantage. Rebels surrounded Vader to where in the midst of blue, white and khaki was a black dot. Vader changed this with Force Explosion, flinging enemies from all corners onto the ground or off the palace rooftops. He waited and out came his previous enemy he encountered before. It was Sephiroth, the Dark Angel.

"You survived."  
"And you will not."  
Sephiroth nailed the Sith Lord with his elbow followed by a arm clubbing to the head, a wrap around the neck and a fling to one of the castle turrets. Vader retaliated, Force Gripped Sephiroth and slammed him on the ground. He was then dragged across the castle stone and flung into the same turret Vader was slammed into for the turret to collapse.

"All too easy."  
It wasn't as the Sith Lord felt stings from the cuts of Sephiroth's blade. Vader used a powerful push to fling Sephiroth off the rooftops into the battlefield below. Vader was charging from the sky with his saber down. Sephiroth avoided his impact that created a crater and a large hole in the palace walls. Lightning came out of Sephiroth's fingertips to paralyze Vader. He did regain composure though and yanked Sephiroth towards him. Vader slashed the angel's wing off. The Sith Lord grabbed the now no-winged angel's leg and slammed him into stained glass into a pillar, breaking it, then another pillar, almost obliterating it. Vader approached Sephiroth looking down at him. Sephiroth then looked back up to have fire in his eyes. Vader was shoved into the cieling by the Force. Sephiroth grabbed Vader and rapidly slammed him into the cieling and forced him through a set of stairs. Vader was grabbed and thrown back out of the building to the Palace gates. Vader, angered had grabbed an AT-ST with the Force and threw it to Sephiroth. He avoided the projectile followed by a Tie Fighter. Sephiroth wasn't fortunate as a boulder knocked him off his feet. Sephiroth shattered the boulder and slashed Vader's top half of his helmet. Sephiroth had taken Vader's saber and slashed Vader some good wounds. The Sith Lord wasn't too weak and gripped Sephiroth by his neck. Vader had retrieved his saber and impaled Sephiroth with his weapon. Then lightsaber was put away and Sephiroth was slammed on the ground. The angel was lifted to be slammed into the ground, dragged until he was smeared in blood. Vader lifted the vengeful being and slammed him onto the side of barracks then into a turbolaser tower. Sephiroth was then lifted into the air before Vader and smashed into a fortress.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vader entered the abandoned fortress Sephiroth was slammed into. His pale face glared at his opponent.

"You still think you can get away Jedi. Where is your master?!"  
"My master came to me in spiritual form."  
"Who?! Who is this so-called spirit?!"  
"Qui-Gon."  
"Then where do I sense this power, I don't sense it from you!"

"I'll never tell!"

"Then you'll join the other's faith."  
Vader lifted Sephiroth by his neck and strangled him. It was ensured to be a slow and painful death as Sephiroth would've suffered if he was to be abandoned. Sephiroth screamed something that was gargled by the gush of blood. Vader dropped the cold dead body. Vader looked to see where Sephiroth looked. It was a toddler. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He looked to Vader in fear.

"A son."  
"Lord Vader!"

Vader looked to Shrap. Shrap and his company looked to the boy.

"Fire!"  
The boy was shot down by the Storm Troopers. Vader had tears in his eyes from something that tugged at his heart. Commander Shrap looked at Vader in fear, predicting the accurate results.

"My Lord, forgive me."  
"You deserve no forgiveness, neither does this group of troops. No mercy will be offered!"  
Vader used the Force to yank the company and Commander Shrap into the fortress. Vader busted out and blocked out an exit of the fortress. He had made the entire fortress fall into an avalaunche of debris, killing all of it's inhabitants or trapped victims of anger. Vader then was informed of Imperial victory. He was immediately taken to the medicenter with a miserable hour of dread.


	8. Starkiller vs Roxas

Starkiller vs. Riku

_Executor_

"What is thy bidding my master?" , asked the ever-so-anxious, secret apprentice of Vader's.

"I want you to go to an uncharted, urban world. We have sent probe droids there to investigate. There has been attacks on our scouts. I want you to investigate the attacks and see to the source."

"Yes, my master."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Starkiller had departed from the _Rogue Shadow _like usual. A familiar ramp and ship by now, this was his life now, there was no other potential, nor was it possible to see one, blinded by Vader's shroud. All the boy saw was darkness, though the signs in the dark alleyways lit brightly, the boy only seen darkness. He only saw the darkness, not of the shadows, not of the lack of light, but by the Sith vision. He knew it, but he denied it. He was enslaved by Vader's influence, the desire to overthrow the Emperor, the desire to commit his action of treason, was all set by his master. It was all he knew.

Whenever he was a child, his father never trained him, he only felt love from him. He never felt so happier than those six years of childhood. Then, Vader cam into his life, the Empire demolished his life. He was fond of the jungles and it's inhabitants, the Wookies. Big, furry monsters on the outside, but once he met them, they turned out to be friendly giants. They were fierce beasts of the jungle, but in the village they were just like people. They understood him and he understood them. Then he remembered that infamous day, the Battle of Kashyyyk. He remembered the howls of suffering wookies, the loud blasts of blasters and cannons, the roar of Tie Fighters, the sounds of dying men. He remembered all these sounds, he panicked, not knowing what was going on, only knowing it wasn't good. All he remembered of his father was him hugging him saying, "You'll be alright. Just do as I say."

He remembered the painful, cold sensation he felt whenever he heard hissing of a machine, followed by more sounds of dying wookies and cracking wood. Then he remembered when his father left the hut. He looked out the window to see his father confront the dark monstrosity. He sensed the Dark Lord looking to the window and hidden somewhere. He heard lightsaber clashes, more fierce than the frequent trainings with his father. He then heard slams and screams from him. He wanted to cry and assume his father dead, but the demonic thing never rested at torturing his father and him. He saw his dad's body slam on the ground, almost cracking the wood. His father whispered him an order to hide. He hidden behind a corridor. Vader entered and choked his father. He remembered that cold thud to the floor. This angered him, doing something he never believed he could do. He reached in touch to the Force and caught Vader's saber from his hand. He heard the demon's voice say, "A son!"  
His father ordered him to run, but he didn't. He couldn't either as a squad of Storm Troopers blocked his way. He was about to die until the evil thing saved his life. That was what bonded them together. Starkiller was basically under debt to this demon. He signed his soul to Vader by accepting him as a master. Though, it maybe abnormal, it was the typical way of apprenticeship.

Starkiller made his way to a castle. At a bright green, transparent bridge was a boy in a black cloak.

"It's been long Starkiller, to take the heart of a Sith."

"How do you know me?"

"Sources."

"You will tell me."

The boy was knocked on his back to have the tip of a lightsaber to his throat.

"You are beaten, it is useless to resist!"

"I don't think so!"

Roxas knocks his lightsaber out of the way to have his attacks blocked. It was a short exchange of swings and blocks until Starkiller ended it with Force lightning. it was now a contest of strength, who was powerful, Starkiller inflicting lightning or Roxas blocking it out. It was decided with a burst of power, Roxas was hurt, but Starkiller was flung into a wall. Roxas was angered and dashed to Starkiller to attempt an impaling. It failed as Starkilled Force pushed Roxas into a wall and yanked him out. Roxas and Starkiller glared at eachother like to duelists of the Old West. On qeue, a clock rang and Starkiller put away his saber. Starkiller prepared for a powerful push that was to push Roxas and kill him. Instead, with Dark Power, Roxas stood there, resulting in his cloak ripping from him to be shirtless and to reveal a muscular body. Starkiller felt a surge of excitement but dismissed it. Starkiller did the same only for Roxas to deliver another equal to Starkiller's, he was flung into the ground toward a pole. Roxas did it again for Starkiller to grasp hold of the pole to have his robes shredded to reveal his built body as well, Roxas blushed and attacked Starkiller with his keyblades. The two shared some kind of bond, then Starkiller grabbed Roxas's wrist.

"Why is your face so red?"  
"Shut up!"  
Roxas punched Starkiller and knocked him down. Roxas slipped running on the concrete and accidently fell on Starkiller in an awkward position. The both stared into eachother's eyes intently and awkwardly. Both their faces blushed from the embarassment of the situation.

Starkiller asked, "Why do we have to fight?"

"Because I hate you and you hate me!"  
Roxas grabbed him by his throat and threw him into glass that angered Starkiller.

"Why is it, everytime I try to make peace, it ends up screwed!"  
"Because I'm not into what you're trying to convince me!"

Roxas impaled Starkiller and knocked him in the face. Roxas removed his keyblade to have starkiller still fight, beheading the blonde in the process. Starkiller then collapsed from his burning within.

* * *

Much better.


	9. Vader vs Sephiroth FINAL

After much protest, this shall be the FINAL BATTLE, the legendary DARTH VADER VS. SEPHIROTH! Only the darkest being will win, only the one purest of darkness. The most genuine driplet of evil will rise against whatever attempts to claim the title of evil.

* * *

Endor

A large Star Destroyer approaches a half-constructed Death Star, the weapon being the compensation for what a certain young man had demolished years ago. Darth Vader was in search of this young man and was advised by the Emperor to seek him in a trap he set on Endor, only to find an unexpected surprise and not too pleasant. As he told the commander, "You may dispense with the pleasantries."

Vader was observing the Imperial fleet, swarms of insects at the command of the queen hornet of this colony surrounding the very nest of evil. Abruptly, the whole station felt a tremor, knocking the Dark Lord off balance. The Emperor meditated on the matter, "I sense a disturbance, a great power..."

His apprentice asserted, "I shall deal with it immediately, my master."

"It isn't that pestering apprentice is it?", Sidious spat.

"No...an abomination.", stated Vader and he departed through the lift. Vader could also feel the power, making the Dark Lord so tense as if he was...no dispense of those memories...she was so beautiful, now dead. Yes dead and gone, nothing immediate to worry of. Such is a natural way of life. Enough said, according to the rapidly logicistical mind of his, not his of Vader's and no...that name meant nothing. There was only Luke Skywalker, the only Skywalker left in this galaxy. He never felt this tense since, yes before his birth. He was impregnated, Anakin was in labor to that point and once that arrogant Jedi Master...Windu was it?...yes then his mind broke and finally Vader would direct him to save his master. It wasn't a Jedi's destiny, it was Vader's destiny.

He entered a devastated hangar, slice gashes, blaster marks and charred remains of multiple explosions. There wasn't that much explosive ware in the hangar unless the stupid commander didn't get the message of faster progression. He sensed something, but then a thin piece of metal slashed at his helmet to have the layer of protection fly off revealing what was once...Anakin.

"It's good to see you, Vader."

"So you still live?"

"You killed my son."

"Death is a natural course of life. I've lost more than you can ever imagine only to gain so much more."

"Oh, but I've gained so much throughout the years. That boy was nothing to me."

"Talk is such a weak indicator."

Sephiroth glared and he grinned wickedly, "You're right."

And he lunged to meet Vader's saber, but met Vader with quicker blows. The Sith Lord kept pace only to realize he was incapable of the upkeep so he pushed the man into a pile of scrap metal only for the metal to repel from the explosions of flames. Sephiroth summoned a pillar of flames to blast Vader to the cieling and ascending into a Tie Fighter, causing a chain reaction to destroy the hangar and the battle expanded into the framework of the machine. Weapons clashed and the bodies bounced off the framework of the space station, an acrobatic duel between the agile warriors. Vader leaped and tossed his saber to slice Sephiroth's shoulder, a beam of fire emitted from the Angel's hand and Vader was sent through the very lift he'd taken through the floor of the throne.

The Emperor protested, "What is the meaning of this, Lord Vader? Is the boy here or not? You will answer me when I ask! You'll pay for your imcompetence!"

The Dark Lord positioned his hands to release furious energy only to be interrupted by another projectile who came through the floor and caused a fury of flames surrounding him. The Emperor grinned at the presence of his power.

"Is this the man the reports suspected of being powerful that Lord Vader supposedly defeated?"

Vader furiously got up and somehow summoned his lightsaber, pulled Sephiroth in with the force and blasted him out the throne window and he thrusted toward the One Winged Angel. Sephiroth grabbed the flying machine and launched him back into his master's nest. Vader was struggling only for a barrage of sword to slash the dark lord a pleathora of wounds. Vader attempted to fight back only to be amputated and finally beheaded. The body was sent down to a an abyssal pit of mechanical ravine and canyon to be smoldered by the energy at the pit of this industrial hell. The Emperor clapped and chided, "Good, good. Now, swear your allegiance and take your place by my side!"

And he looked to the dark being, a great triumph of evil would occur. Only the most pure encarnation of evil, raw, could dominate this battle ground and the Emperor ignited his weapon...To Be Continued...

* * *

RnR for this continuing battle!


End file.
